1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an input sensor configured on a data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable data processing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) and programmable wireless telephones are becoming more powerful every day, providing users with a wide range of applications previously only available on personal computers. At the same time, due to advances in silicon processing technology and battery technology, these devices may be manufactured using smaller and smaller form factors. Accordingly, users no longer need to sacrifice processing power for portability when selecting a personal data processing device.
Although processing devices with small form factors tend to be more portable, users may find it increasingly difficult to interact with them. For example, entering data may be difficult due to the small size of the keyboard and other input buttons/knobs configured on the device. While many data processing devices provide for the attachment of full sized external keyboards and/or mice, these large input devices are somewhat burdensome to carry around, thereby reducing the portability of the data processing device. In addition, larger input devices may not be practical in some situations (e.g., on a airline flight or in other situations where workspace is limited).
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved input device for a data processing device.